


Day 353 - Brand/new

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [353]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Banter, Humor, M/M, Slash, Snarky!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock is a man of habit.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 353 - Brand/new

Sherlock is a man of habit. He has a certain style of clothes, a refined way of working and an elaborated and sophisticated manner of speaking. He never changes any of these... might we say trademarks?... because they work and they help him to project the image that he wants other people to have of him.

But apparently he felt the need to change something recently, because he has a new favourite word which he uses whenever he feels the need to blatantly emphasize his superior intellect and which is driving everyone insane. Neither John nor Lestrade would ever admit to it, but they miss the snarky ‘obviously’ and Mycroft was so annoyed last week that he left without finishing his piece of Mrs Hudson cake.

No one knows where Sherlock picked it up or why he felt the need to use it at all. Everybody just hopes that he will stop eventually, preferably sooner rather than later.

***

He does not stop, though. 

So after a few weeks John decides that enough is enough. It takes Sherlock a while to react to John's snort that comes everytime he uses his new catchphrase. 

“You are making fun of me.”

John grins and adopts Sherlock’s sentence with a little twist of his own.

“Yes, I am. I thought that was rather _elementary_ , babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'elementary'. ;)


End file.
